Don't Love Me! (KaiHun)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: Jongin hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin membuat Sehun terluka. Jongin berharap, Sehun takkan pernah mencintainya barang itu sedetik. Namun, bagaimana kalau mereka akan saling mencintai nantinya? Apakah Jongin masih ingin mempermainkan Sehun dengan segala kebohongannya? /KaiHun/YAOI/DLDR/Seme!Jongin/Uke!Sehun/ABSURD/RnR?


**^^Don't Love Me!^^**

 **Prolog : Welcome to the game, babe!**

 **Main Pair : KaiHun**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Rated : T (Akan terjadi perubahan :v)**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya.**

 **Summary :** **Jongin hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin membuat Sehun terluka. Jongin berharap, Sehun takkan pernah mencintainya barang itu sedetik.**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai ke YAOI, Typos, Seme! Jongin, Uke! Sehun, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Kau adalah targetku selanjutnya…"_

 **KRING~ KRING~ KRING~**

 **05.15 AM**

Bunyi alarm dari ponsel putih dengan cover bergambar seorang namja cantik dan manis dengan boneka rilakkuma pinknya.

"Engghhh..." Namja cantik yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut, meraba-raba sisi samping bantalnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel itu, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam selimut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, barulah dering alarm yang memekakan telinga itu berhenti.

"Eumh..." Namja cantik itu menyingkap selimutnya hingga turun sampai pada pinggang rampingnya. Kemudian, mengulet sebentar dengan mata sabit yang tertutup.

Oh Sehun, nama namja cantik dan manis itu. Ia kembali bergerak, memposisikan dirinya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

Sehun dapat melihat warna langit masih hitam dari lubang ventilasi kamarnya. Tentu saja, ini masih pukul enam lewat lima belas menit.

"Hah! Semangat, Sehunnie!" Serunya menyoraki diri sendiri. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Kehidupan yang sederhana tanpa adanya orang tua membuat Sehun tumbuh lebih mandiri dari pada anak seusianya. Hanya rumah sederhana yang di tempatinya ini peninggalan satu-satunya dari orang tuanya.

Setiap hari, ia selalu bangun awal untuk mempersiapkan seluruh barang untuk kuliahnya.

Sehabis pulang kuliah, Sehun bekerja paruh waktu untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya. Untung saja, ia siswa yang cukup pintar di bidangnya, jadi, ia mendapatkan beasiswa. Yah, hitung-hitung menambah tabungannya untuk masa depan.

Setengah jam kemudian, barulah Sehun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah handuk putih kecil, rambut cokelat kemerahan-nya yang masih basah itu acak-acakan, membuat kesan seksi dan manisnya semakin bertambah.

Namja cantik itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat ponselnya bergetar di atas ranjang. Dengan malas, ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya itu.

 **'Lulu Hyung'**

Nama itu muncul di layar sentuh ponselnya bersamaan dengan potret orang tersebut yang mengiringi nama itu.

"Buhh~" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun segera menggeser ikon hijau itu, menjawab panggilan dari orang bernama 'Lulu'.

"Yeobseo," Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah siap?" Tanya orang di sebrang sana. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya bosan, seperti seorang kekasih yang ingin menjemput kekasih wanitanya.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau tak perlu menjemputku, Hyung. Aku akan menggunakan bus." Ucap Sehun sebelum namja sok manly yang sedang menelponnya itu mengeluarkan seluruh kecerewetannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh sepupuku saja untuk menjemputmu. Jangan sekali-kali kau memakai bus! Kau tidak ingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu?"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Namja sok manly bernama Luhan itu memang terlalu overprotektif padanya. Apalagi, ia pernah mengalami hal buruk ketika berangkat sendiri lebih pagi dari rumahnya, menghindari jmputan Luhan.

Namun, akhirnya berakhir pada dia yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan polisi bersama seorang paman mesum yang babak belur akibat perbuatan brutal Luhan.

Walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi Luhan itu sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia adalah orang yang pertama datang jika Sehun mengalami kejadian buruk, yah contohnya adalah tadi. Sahabat dan kakak yang baik.

"Terserahmu saja." Sehun terlalu lelah untuk menimpali perkataan Luhan. Mungkin, jika ia menimpalinya, satu jam takkan cukup untuk mereka.

"Baiklah. Tunggu dia, oke?"

"Hn..." Sahut Sehun malas sembari melipat selimutnya yang masih berantakan. Ponselnya ia letakan di antara telinga dan bahu kanannya.

"Hm... satu lagi, dia cukup tampan hanya saja hidungnya sedikit rata, jangan jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" Goda Luhan di sebrang sana.

"Yak!" Bentak Sehun kesal. Sehun dapat mendengar suara tawa Luhan. Namja cantik itu mendengus kesal, Hyungnya itu memang sangat senang menggodanya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi akan kupastikan dia sudah memencet bel rumahmu. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Dah, Sayang, Muaachh :*"

Belum sempat Sehun menyemprotinya dengan mulut pedasnya, Luhan telah lebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Sialan kau!" Umpatnya kesal. Sehun mencampakan ponselnya ke atas kasur kembali. Lalu, mulai membereskan kamar tidurnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Sehun pun mulai memakai tas punggungnya. Ia memang sangat senang pergi pagi-pagi. Badan jadi terasa lebih segar, katanya.

 **TING~ TONG~**

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar kamarnya berbunyi. Sontak, Sehun langsung menorehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini?" Monolog Sehun. Sepertinya dia melupakan perkataan Luhan tadi.

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"Bersabarlah!" Ujar Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar orang yang mengganggu paginya itu terdengar.

 **CEKLEK**

Dari balik daun pintu itu, Sehun dapat melihat seorang namja tampan dengan pose bak seorang model tengah berdiri jengah di depan pintu rumahnya. Sehun terdiam, ia terlalu terkesima dengan namja tampan itu.

Betapa mempesonanya namja tampan di depannya ini. Kulit tannya yang bersinar itu, mata elang itu penuh ketajaman, bibir tebalnya yang terlihat sangat sexy, alisnya yang tegas, hidung bangirnya, kedipan mata itu, tingginya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Arrghhh betapa sempurnanya lelaki di depannya ini.

Tapi, siapa dia?

"Hai, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah adik sepupu dari Luhan Hyung yang sok manly itu. Dia menyuruhku dengan segala ancamannya untuk menjemput sahabat sekaligus adiknya yang bernama Oh Sehun"

Suara husky itu berseru angkuh, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya heran.

Sorot mata itu sangat dingin, hingga Sehun merasa sorot mata namja tampan itu mempunyai laser es yang bisa membekukan dirinya.

"Ah, ternyata kau sepupu Luhan hyung?" Sehun mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia seperti seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta saja.

Kaki Sehun memukul-mukul tanah dengan gerakan gemulai, wajah memerahnya menunduk malu. Jongin menyadari itu.

'Dia yeoja atau namja sih?'

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita berangkat!" Ujar Jongin berlalu dahulu dari sana.

"Ah? Y-yak! Tunggu aku!" Sehun terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu rumahnya, setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci, Sehun segera berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Hm... Kau sangat cantik dan manis. Sepertinya, kau cocok jadi targetku. Haha. I Get You, Babe"

Seringai itu membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan, namun menambah kesan aura yang mengerikan pada dirinya.

Bocah manis itu terlalu polos dan menarik untuknya. Sedikit permainan untuk seorang namja cantik yang sepolos bayi. Tidak apa, 'kan?

"Ayo!" Seru Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar hingga menampakan eyesmilenya, ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum tampan, lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END or DELETE**

 **Gak tahu juga ini menarik apa gak... terserah kalian aja deh... kalau ripiu sikit, maaf banget, aku gak bakal ngelanjutinnya. Tapi, kalau banyak yah antara gak sama iya dah hahaha... adakah yang berminat pada FF ini.**

 **Maaf yang gak suka sama bahasa campur aduk aku ini #NangisKejer. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, FF ini kalau di lanjutin bakal jadi rate M hahaha tapi, pakai aja dulu T nya hahaha**

 **Huwaaaa itu moment kaihunnya buat aku jingkrak-jingkrak. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang aku maksudkan hahaha.**

 **Okelah, Berry pamit dulu. pai-pai~!**


End file.
